Angie's Harem
by The Perverted Gentlemen
Summary: Sequel to Angie's Revenge
1. Chapter 1

After finding her husband cheating on her with the foreign exchange student from another dimension that was staying at their home, Angie Diaz, mother of Marco Diaz and wife of Rafael Diaz, decided to go out for a couple of stiff drinks till she got absolutely sloshed. Knowing she couldn't drive home herself, she then decided to call on her son to drive her home. Upon their arrival home, they heard the sounds of Star and Rafael fucking inside Star's bedroom. Saddened by this, Angie went to cry in her room, only to have her son come to comfort her in more ways than one. Soon afterward, Angie ended her marriage with Rafael and sent him to jail, leaving her Marco and his massive tool and her new "toy", Star Butterfly.

-One Year Later-

Angie was in the backyard soaking up rays in a red, two piece bikini. Even after giving birth not a few months ago, she was already back to her original body weight and curvy shape. She was enjoying the warm California sun when she saw a shadow loom over her. She dropped her shades to find her son, Marco, standing over her, dressed in his usual jeans and red hoodie.

"What's the matter, baby?" She asked .

"It's Star again, she's trying to feed the babies cake again." He said.

"Oh Star, you know I swear I think she likes me punishing her." She said as she got up and went inside. As she did, Marco noticed that her bikini bottom was giving her a wedgie, which turned him on to no end. Angie then found Star holding a bottle of cake getting ready to feed it to her baby, when Angie walked up to her.

"Now Star, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I was just feeding the baby." She said.

"Well we don't feed babies cake. Star, you need to be punished… again." She said as she took the child from her and handed her to Marco. Angie then grabbed her ear and pulled her upstairs and to her bedroom.

"Star, you have been getting into a lot of trouble lately. If i didn't know any better, you're doing this on purpose." Angie said.

"I know, I've been a bad girl and I should be spanked." She said as she lifted her dress to reveal her bare red bottom.

"Oh no, Star. This time for punishment, I won't do anything to you this time." She said with a smirk.

"W-What? But I've been bad! I need to be punished!" Star begged.

"No Star, this time you will not be punished. Instead, you'll be used." She said as she left the room for a quick second and brought Marco in. "Marco, when was the last time you came?" She asked as she dropped his pants to reveal his hard and throbbing cock that just dripped with pre-cum.

"Three weeks ago." He answered.

"And why is that?" She asked

"Because you told me not to touch myself." He said.

"Well today is your lucky day. Star needs to be punished, so I want you to drain those balls in this pain-hungry slut." She whispered in his ear. "And don't hold back." She added. Marco then went over to Star and jumped her. He shoved his hard, thick cock into her without a second thought and started fucking her mercilessly, her legs shaking in the air and her moans filling the room. Angie then got comfortable and watched the two teens fuck, playing with herself in the process.

"That's it baby, fuck that slut up!" She commanded as she fingered herself and fondled her breast. Marco then flipped Star onto her back and lifted Star's legs up while he stood on the bed. He then shoved his cock deep into Star, filling her entire core.

"You enjoying your punishment Star?" Angie asked, but Star couldn't produce a single word, only utter nonsense and gibberish. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" She said as she got up from her now wet seat, walked over to the pair, and sat her thick ass on Star's face and proceeded to grind her booty into her face, making her lick her asshole.

"Get in there, Star! I want to feel your tongue in my ass!" She yelled as she felt her wet tongue shoot up her ass. "That's it, bitch, get it deep in there!" She yelled.

"Mom! I want you to suck me off, please!" Marco asked as he pulled out of Star. Angie then wrapped her mouth over his thick cock, feeling every vein and tasting his pre-cum.

"Come on, baby. Cum down mama's throat like a good boy." She said as she felt her own orgasm approach.

"Mommy!" Marco yelled as he forced his cock down her throat and creampied her, flooding her stomach with his thick, white cum. Angie slowly took his cock out of her mouth making sure not a single drop fell as she drank it.

"Good boy, Marco. But do that again, and next time you'll get a spanking." She threatened as she pinched his ass cheeks.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." He said

"Good. Now, just get rid of the rest of your pent up frustration." She said as she got dressed and left the room, leaving the room. As she did, she could hear Star's cries of pleasure coming from the room, which made her smile a smirk of satisfaction.

"It's nice to have these two play nicely, but I want more girls for Marco to play with, and I want more grandbabies." She said as she began thinking. That's when she got an idea. She then grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Is this Mrs. Ordonia? Hi! This is Mrs. Diaz! I was wondering if you and your daughter would like to have dinner with us tonight. Great! I'm sure Janna would love to spend time with Marco." She said as she hangs up and smirked.

"And I would love to spend time with her as well." She said before turning her head back toward the master bedroom. "Sweetie, don't forget to shower off after you're done. We have guests coming this evening." She called before she heard an audible *Splurt* and a yelp of pleasure from Star.

"Yes Ma'am." Marco called back as she went downstairs to get dinner ready for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

As evening came, Angie was getting the house ready for dinner and for her new "toy". As she did, Marco and Star came downstairs, still naked and wet from the shower they had just taken, but Star was in a complete daze.

"Mom, I think I broke Star." Marco said as she came over and gave Star a soft slap on the butt, which woke her up.

"There we go. Now you two go get ready. Our new pet will be arriving soon." She said.

"Yes Ma'am." They said as they went back upstairs to get dressed. As they did, they heard a knock on the front door.

"Show time." Angie said as she took a deep breath and played the 'innocent mother' play.

"Janna, Mrs. Ordonia, welcome!" Angie said pleasantly.

"Well thank you for the invite, Mrs. Diaz." She said

"Actually it's just Angie now. I divorced my husband some time ago." She explained, acting sad.

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that." Mrs. Ordonia said.

"It's okay. The best I could do was just move on and get on with my life." Angie informed.

"Well I hope you find someone else soon." She said

"Oh, don't worry, I have Marco and Star to keep me company." Angie said as she turned around, hiding an evil grin before she directed them to the kitchen.

"Janna, you look… lovely tonight." She said as she looked at her next prey, wearing her usual attire. Janna just shrugged her shoulders and sat down. "I wonder what's taking those two kids of mine." She said as she went upstairs to Star's bedroom and found Marco getting sucked off by Star. Angie marched up to them and grabbed Star by the ear and pulled her away from Marco's cock, leaving a trail of spit behind.

"Star, we have guests!" She gritted as she pulled harder.

"But, Ma'am, I just need this!" Star moaned

"You just fucked him. Let him rest until after dinner." She said as she lets go.

"Yes Ma'am." Star said as she got up, kissed Marco on his cheek and went to get ready.

"As for you mister, I think you should have more of a backbone when it comes to Star." She said.

"I'm sorry, mom, but I can't help it." He said. Angie then sighed and patted his head.

"Okay, sweetie, just when Star gets like that, say 'no'. If not, both of you will be wearing a chastity belt for a month." She threatened.

"Yes, Ma'am." Marco said, somewhat scared at the prospect. The two shared a deep kiss then went downstairs for dinner. Soon, Star came down in a very slutty outfit: A tube-top with a mini skirt and long stockings.

"Wow, Butterfly, never thought you would dress like that." Janna said with a smirk as they all sat down at the dining room table to eat. As they ate, Angie couldn't help but snicker as she saw the Ordonias eat their dinners. As they ate their food, Janna started to feel hot all over, though more specifically in her loins.

"Mrs. Diaz, what did you put in this?" She asked as she felt her own hand touch her pussy.

"Oh, that would be the aphrodisiac I sprinkled into your food," Angie said. Just then, Janna's mom passed out in her chair, "And that would be the sleeping pills I slipped into her food." She said with a giggle.

"Wait, you put what in our food!?" She yelled.

"Oh calm down, your mother doesn't seem to mind." She said as she gestured to her sleeping mother.

"W-What did you do to my mom?" Janna asked, her voice starting to tremble as she started rubbing at her burning pussy lips.

"Just some sleeping powder." She said as she walked over and snaked her hands around Janna's body, grabbing her breast and moving her hand to under her skirt and touching her wet pussy through her pink panties.

"Hmm, never took you as a 'pink' type of girl." She said as she licked her cheek. "Mmm you're going to taste delicious after Marco's done with you." She whispered in her ear.

"M-Marco? What are you talking about?" Janna asked, her breath becoming more and more hitched from the stimulation.

"Perhaps we should show her, honey. Show her the love that we share." Angie said, looking over to Marco and directing Janna's face toward him as well. Marco did as his mother asked him and began to strip himself of his clothes before he dropped his pants to reveal his massive cock, making Star drool and Janna as well, as she wanted to get a taste of him and the pre-cum dripping off it.

"Nice isn't it?" Angie asked "Marco is always horny, thanks to me, Star, and a fuck-load of teenage hormones. He can cum over five times a day and he'll still be hard as a rock." She explained. "In fact he already has two children, one with me and Star and guess what… you're next to have my third grandbaby." She said, rubbing at Janna's stomach, getting wet at the thought.

"I-I can't. N-not like this." Janna stuttered.

"Oh, so you wanted this to happen then." Angie asked

"N-No, that's not what I meant." Janna said.

"It's too late now, why don't we go upstairs while your mother sleeps the dinner off." She said as they took Janna upstairs to the master bedroom. Angie then started to get undressed, making Janna blush.

"Marco, Star, undress Janna while I get ready." Angie commanded.

"Yes ma'am." They said as they went over to Janna.

"S-Stay back, don't touch me!" Janna yelled, but was too weak to stop them as they grabbed her by the arms and began undressing her till she was in nothing but her pink unicorn underwear.

"Marco, please, stop this." Janna begged.

"Sorry, but I have to listen to my mom and my mom wants you to join us and to carry my child." He said before pulling Janna in for a kiss. She wanted to pull away from him, she wanted to desperately, but the kiss was just so full of lust and passion that she soon found herself melting into it. She broke free from their grasp and wrapped her arms around Marco's neck as they kissed, but Marco pulled away, making her want him back.

"She's ready, mom." Marco said as Angie came in wearing a latex corest and a Black laced thong that perfectly showed off her round and juicy ass.

"Now, my pet, let's get rid of that pesky virginity." She said

"N-No, I want it to be M-Marco." She stuttered as she felt the tip of the strap-on on her hot, quivering pussy.

"Sorry, but you're my toy and I always get first dibs." She said as she opened her legs and revealed a large wet spot on her panties.

"Oh man, you must really want this." She said as started to kiss her inner thighs slowly till she reached her wet, quivering core. "Oh yes, you are ready for this." Angie said as she slowly blew cold air on her pussy, making her tense up.

"Mrs. Diaz, please, don't do that! It feels- AHH!" Janna moaned as she felt her clit getting licked by this milf.

"Mmm, you taste sweet. I miss tasting virgin juices." She said as she licked her up.

"M-Mom, can I fuck Janna's throat?" Marco asked as his dick visibly throbbed in his underwear.

"No Marco, I need you to save your stamina. Wouldn't want you to be tired when you pop her cherry." She said

"Yes, Ma'am." Marco said as he continued watching his mother and janna's foreplay.

"Um, Mrs. Diaz, do you think that I can have some fun with Janna?" Star asked.

"Now that wouldn't be fair to Marco, now would it?" She asked. Star pouted as she continued watching Janna getting eaten out. Angie then let go of Janna's pussy and beacons Marco over. He nods and positioned himself in between Janna's legs. Angie then lays down next to her new pet.

"Now Dear, it's going to hurt at first, but you are going to love it once he give you my next grandchild." She whispered in her ear as she took her hand. "Star would you please take Marco's underwear off to reveal his leaking cock. Janna was astonished by his size.

"Amazing, isn't it? I made sure he hasn't touch himself or any of us for a while and I made sure that he is fertile." She said. "Marco, you may begin." She said as Marco shoved his cock in her, slowly stretching her out. "Huh I thought you'd be the type that plays with herself." Angie commented "Were you saving yourself for Marco?" She asked, but Janna couldn't reply as she felt herself become a woman. She gripped Angie's hand as hard as she can to deal with the pain. "You belong to me now, Janna, and I'm not letting you go." She whispered in her ear again as Marco thrusted his hips in and out of Janna, getting the much-needed pleasure he desired. He wanted. Marco soon began to speed up, gripping her tight as he fucked her harder and harder. All Janna could do was moan as Star played with her breast.

"How does it feel, Janna? To have the boy you stalked for so long fucking the virgin out of you, making you into a real woman?" Angie asked as she kissed her cheek. Janna looked at her with a satisfied smile.

"It feels wonderful, Mrs. Daiz!" Janna moaned

"No, no, it's ma'am from now on." Angie said.

"Yes, Ma'am!" She yelled as she could feel Marco reaching his limit. "Oh God, Marco, please flood my baby box with your spunk!" She yelled.

"Wow, someone's submissive." Angie said as she turned to her son. "You heard her Marco, flood her baby box." Angie said, Marco then gave one last thrust and shot a gallon of his cum into her waiting womb, expanding her stomach with weeks worth of cum.

"I'll get pregnant… I'll have Marco's baby in me for sure." Janna moaned with her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Angie got off the bed and got dressed.

"Okay you two play with our new pet, while I deal with Mrs. Ordonia." She said as she left the room she looked back and saw Star climbing on top of Janna while Marco went back inside her. Angie then closed the door and went downstairs to find Janna's Mom starting to wake up

"Oh dear what happened?" She asked.

"You dozed off while eating, I'll be happy to drive you home." Angie said with a sweet smile.

"Okay, but what about Janna?" She asked

"Oh I thought it would be okay if she spent the night, I think Marco needs more company with my divorce and all." She said

"Well that's seems okay, I'll pick her up tomorrow then." Mrs. Ordonia said as she left for her car, as she did Angie stood in the doorway and waved good-bye.

"Now I better check on the babies." Angie said as she went into the baby's room and found them still sound asleep. "Good thing I soundproofed the rooms." She said as she picked them up and began feeding them. Just then Marco came in wearing boxers.

"Oh Marco, how are you feeling?" She asked

"Completely drained for now." He said sitting down on the ground.

"And what about Star and Janna?" Angie asked

"Star is having her fun with Janna, so she might be awhile." Marco said

"You know Marco, how would you feel if we got Jackie to be a part of our fun, I know you have that crush on her." Angie offered, Marco then gave her a large smile.

"Really! That would be amazing!" Marco said as he got up and kissed his mom.

"I thought you would like that that." She then smiled and puts her grandchildren in back in bed, she then turned to Marco and gave him a big hug.

"You sure you're out of stamina?" She asked as Marco started to get hard again.

"I'll always have enough for you." Marco said as the two left to Marco's bedroom for another hour of lovemaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Angie was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready when she felt someone give her a tight hug, she looked back and saw Janna wearing Marco's hoodie.

"I see you had a fun night." Angie said.

"Oh definitely!" She exclaimed as she kissed Angie on the cheek "And I have you to thank for such a wonderful night." She said with a big grin on her face.

"Well I'm glad you had fun, but it's time for breakfast and you're dripping my breakfast all over the floor." She said as Angie pointed to the trail of cum on the floor. Angie then lifted Janna up onto the counter and opened her legs. "Yep, Marco sure has been backed up over the time I didn't let him cum. I think he came more than needed." She said as she wrapped her lips over her pussy, causing Janna to gasp and then moan as Angie ate Marco's cum out of her tight teenage twat.

'Mmm, she tastes so much more exotic than Star.' Angie thought as she reached her hand up to Janna's breast and twisted her nipples, making her moan as Angie drank the last drop of cum that was in her "toy's" pussy.

"Mmm, now that was delicious." Angie said as she lets go of Janna. "Why don't you get washed up and we'll all have breakfast."

"Ohh, do I have to?" Janna whined.

"Now now, don't whine, you need to keep your strength up. Plus, I think that I took all of Marco's cum out of you." Angie said with a evil grin. Just then Marco came downstairs with only his shirt on and Star holding his arm, her legs wobbling. "Oh, speak of the well-endowed devil. Marco, baby, why don't you, Star, and Janna eat up. Momma has something to take care of." Angie said as she was about to leave until she stops. "Oh, and Star, no jumping Marco. I need Janna to get pregnant as soon as possible." She said as she turns to see Star on her knees, about to suck Marco's cock. Star then sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, Ma'am." Star griped as she got back to her feet. Angie then smiled and left the room.

-At The Park-

Angie was walking through the park with her and Star's babies in a stroller when she spotted Jackie at the skate park, when she smiled.

"There's your new auntie, children." She whispered to the little children in the stroller, even though they did not understand her. She then pushed the stroller over to her next prey.

"Jackie, is that you?" Angie asked, pretending to act innocent. Jackie noticed and skated over to her.

"Hey Angie. Oh, and who do we have here?" Jackie asked as she knelt down and looked at the babies with a smile.

"Oh, they are my niece and nephew. I'm babysitting for my sister for awhile." She lied, but Jackie didn't notice, seeming to buy the story.

"Oh, that was nice of you. By the way, do you know what happened to Star and Marco? I haven't seem them for awhile." Jackie asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Well let's just say that they have been a little busy. Ever since the divorce, I've needed the company. Janna's also recently started helping me around the house as well." She said.

"On I'm sorry to hear about your divorce. Since Janna's helping out, is there anything I can do to help?" Jackie asked.

'Hook, line, and sinker.' Angie thought, grinning internally. "Actually, there is something you can do. As you can see, the babies are quite the handful I could really use a break so could you watch over everyone for me?" She asked.

"Sure I guess." Jackie said.

"Great! Come over at eight tonight and wear something you won't mind getting dirty." Angie said as she winked, confusing the skater.

-Diaz Residents-

Angie walked in to find discarded clothes all over the floor. Angie then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Those kids. Don't they clean up after themselves." She said with annoyed tone. "Where are those kids!" She yelled as she went upstairs with the babies as she passed her bedroom she heard moaning. "The nerve of those kids, and in my bedroom too!" Angie then took the children to their room and went into her room where she found a tired out Janna with cum flowing out of her holes, while Marco rammed Star as he gave one last thrust he shot his load in her as he pulled out Angie noticed the dazed look on Star's face.

"Oh having fun there, Marco?" Angie asked, Marco then turned around and saw his mother, his cock then started to twitched. "Looks like you still need some release, Marco." She said as she took off her clothes. Marco then went over to his mom, tore off her bra and panties before he started sucking on her nipples while she started rubbing his cock on her pussy.

"Mom, I can't wait…" Marco then lifted her up by her legs and pinned her to the wall, he then rammed his cock in her and started pounding her at an amazing speed.

"Oh god Marco, where have you been hiding this ferocity?" Angie asked as she wrapped her arms around Marco, while he gripped her legs tighter.

"Damn, Marco, you feel so good!" Angie moaned.

"All for you, mom!" Marco groaned as he slammed into her love canal with all that he had.

"We had better wrap this up, Jackie's coming over soon." Angie said, Marco then tensed up and started going faster, hitting spots that she never thought he could hit. Angie then wrapped her arms around him tighter, suffocating him in her cleavage.

"Marco, I'm cumming!" She yelled as Marco yelled, filling her up with his cum. Angie huffed and puffed before grabbing Marco from behind his head and pulled him into a deep kiss, her tongue wrestling with his as both she and he came down from the highs of their orgasms.

"We better get the place cleaned up, I don't want Jackie getting suspicious about our 'activities.'" She said, still breathing heavily.

"Yes, Ma'am." Marco said as he pulled out of his mother and helped her back down to her feet. "What about those two?" Marco asked pointing at the sexually satisfied girls.

"Don't worry, Marco, I'm sure that they won't be any trouble." She said as the two left the room to get ready for their special guest.

-A Few Hours Later-

Marco was sitting on the couch, impatiently waiting while Angie cooked dinner.

"Mom, when is she getting here? I can't wait." He asked.

"Be patient, Marco. You'll have your fun soon enough." She said. Just then, they heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Marco said excitedly as he raced to the door he regain his composure and opened the door to reveal Jackie, wearing her usual outfit: A blue and white t-shirt and jean shorts that hugged her hips.

"Hey, Jackie." Marco said pleasantly.

"Hey, Marco. How are you feeling?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh I'm feeling good now, Mom's homemade "medicine" really does the trick." Marco said.

"Well I'm just here to help out in anyway I can." Jackie added.

"Well there is one thing you can do." Angie said, walking into the living room. "Could you check up on Star for me, I think she might need some extra attention." Angie said with a sultry smile which Jackie ignored.

"Sure thing, Angie." Jackie then went up the stairs, leaving Marco with his mother.

"And now, we wait." Angie informed as she went back into the kitchen.

-Upstairs-

Jackie was looking through all the room trying to find Star that is until she heard loud moaning coming from Angie's room. Jackie went to the door and placed an ear on the wooden frame. She could now hear two voices moaning.

'Oh man, Star must be sicker than I thought.' Jackie thought as she knocked on the door. "Star, are you in there?" Jackie asked, but she didn't didn't get a response, instead the door opened and Janna, who was only wearing her skirt, came out with a statifed smile.

"Janna?! What happened to you!?" Jackie asked in pure shock.

"The same thing that's going to happen to you." Janna said with a sly grin. Jackie then felt a pair of hands grab her arms and ushered her into the room and onto the bed.

"What's going on? What's happening!?" Jackie asked in pure terror.

"Don't worry, sweetie, soon everything will make sense." Jackie heard Angie say.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked. She then felt a finger on her lips and heard a 'shushing' noise.

"No more questions, just sit back and enjoy." She said as she turned Jackie around, revealing that Angie was naked before she gave Jackie a smoldering kiss while playing with her nipples.

"I must say you have developed quite nicely." Angie said massaging Jackie's breast. "Yes, you will make an excellent mother for my grandchildren. But first, I want to have my fun with you." She whispered in her ear. Angie then moved her hand down through her shorts and started rubbing at her wet, quivering pussy and teased her clit. Jackie moaned slightly as she felt Angie's soft hands touching her most sensitive body part.

"You like that huh?" Angie asked but Jackie didn't reply. "Not talking? Well then maybe I should punish you then." She said with smirk. "Oh Star, I think that Jackie would like some more stimulation." Angie said as she pulled her shorts and white laced panties down, revealing her toned ass and wet pussy. Star then crawled over to the pair of them and got between them. Angie then spreads Jackie's 'lips' apart, giving Star a good view of Jackie's flower.

"Ma'am, may I have a taste?" Star asked, Angie nods her head as Star smiled.

"You are going to love this, Jackie." Star said as she blew cold air on her hot pussy, making her moan louder. "Oh, you're just loving this, aren't you?" Star said as she licked Jackie's pussy, getting it more and more lubed up.

"That's it, Star, get a good taste of this virgin." Angie said as she got off the bed and reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a double dong dildo. Angie then slides it in her and goes back to Jackie, she then took the false dong and shoves it in her mouth.

"I want it all nice and lubed up, so get to work." Angie said, as Jackie started sucking on it. Jackie was only taking in the tip first, but she soon started going further down the fake dick's shaft before starting to completely deepthroat it with vigor.

"Oh, glad to see you finally understand your place now." Angie said as she pats her head. After a full minute of deepthroating the dildo, Angie pushed Jackie off the end of the phallic object, leaving a huge trail of spit and slobber from the tip of the dildo to Jackie's lips.

"I think you've gotten it lubed well enough. Now time for the real fun," She said with a smirk before she called out, "Marco~!" She called in a sing song voice. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and in stepped a completely naked and fully erect Marco. Jackie looked on at him and was completely speechless at his length. He was longer than even the dildo was. Marco then walked over to the bed and climbed on top of her and smiled.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." Marco said as she kissed his long time crush, Jackie then wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Marco soon felt Angie's hand grab a hold of his dick and aligns it with Jackie's entrance. Marco soon pushed his hip inwards and forced his way into Jackie, Making her scream with pleasure, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"That's right, accept my son's cock, since it'll be the only one you'll need." Angie said in a calm, soothing voice as she cupped Jackie's face in her hands.

"How does it feel?" She whispered to her as Marco pumped into her.

"Amazing! It feels so amazing!" Jackie moaned.

"Then I know you're going to love this." She said, Angie then nods her head to Marco and replied the same, he then flips both him and Jackie so that Jackie was on top, Angie then spreads her cheeks apart to get a good view of her puckered exit.

"Oh someone likes to stay clean." Angie said as she started to lick her anus, Jackie then gave a shocked look before falling under pleasure.

"Well, now that that hole is all lubed up, it's time for my real fun." Angie said as she took her false dick and shoved into Jackie's tight ass making her scream loudly.

"I know you first time will hurt, but trust me it's worth it." Angie said as she started moving her hips in the same rhythm as Marco.

"Oh god I got two dicks inside me and it feels amazing!" Jackie yelled as she felt herself reach her second orgasm.

"Mom, i'm about to cum!" Marco yelled as he started to move faster.

"Not yet baby, I'm not close yet." Angie said as she doubled her speed, the two were making Jackie's mind go blank as she felt such intense pleasure.

"I'm sorry mom I can't hold it… I'm… cumming!" He yelled as his cum flooded Jackie's inners, but that didn't stop Marco from thrusting into the one girl that he set his sight on so since kindergarten. Angie noticed this and pulls out of Jackie.

"Why don't you two have your fun? I need to check on dinner anyway." Angie informed as she left the two teens at it. As she left the room, she went downstairs to find Star and Janna scissoring on the couch.

"I wondered where you two went." Angie said as she joined the two girls in their activities.

-Later that night-

Angie and her "toys" were enjoying a nice meal together, Angie looked at the the teens.

"This isn't enough, kids i'm going to need more so do any of you have any suggestions?" Angie asked.

"Well I have one but getting to her might be a challenge." Jackie said

"Who is it?" Angie asked, Jackie then smiled

"Brittany Wong, that bitch need to have Marco's blessed cock, she really needs it." Jackie said

"Then it's settled, the next "toy" to join us will be Brittany Wong." Angie announced.


	4. Chapter 4

Angie was driving Star, Marco, Janna, and Jackie to school. As they pulled up to the front doors of the high school, Angie looked back at the teens.

"Alright girls, don't forget I want my new 'toy' by the end of the day, by any means necessary." Angie said as the kids got out of the car and into school.

"Well I got some time before they get out, I guess I should go to work." Angie said as she drove off. Marco was walking with Jackie, keeping an eye out for the spoiled snob Brittany and, as luck would have it, she was with her cheerleader squad, practicing a routine.

"Okay Jackie I have a plan, since Brittany sees you a cool person she'll trust you so I need you to get her away from her flunkies and trap her in the locker room." Marco said

"Okay, then what?" Jackie asked.

"Then we'll have our fun before we take her back to mom." Marco said with a smile as his pants tighten with anticipation.

"Okay Marco." She said the two teens then went their separate ways while Marco watched the cheerleaders do their routine. After awhile of waiting the cheerleaders finished. Marco watched as Brittany went into the locker room Marco then followed her. After making sure no one was around, he entered the room he then found Jackie talking to their target.

"So Brittany, I just want to know how do you feel about Marco Diaz?" Jackie asked

"Weird question, but I think that loser can be annoying and gross. I'm sure that he's a mama's boy." She said.

"Oh you don't know how right you are." Jackie said, Marco then grabbed Brittany's breast and started to kiss her neck.

"In fact, my 'mama', as you so put it, wants to see you, but after we had our fun with you." Marco said as he pulls off her shirt and bra off and revealed that she stuffed her bra,

"Aww. Look Marco. She's an A-cup. That's so cute." Jackie said as she started to suck on her nipples, Marco then got down to his knees and pulled down her skirt to reveal her wearing space unicorn panties.

"Wow, how did you hide these with those routines?" Marco asked as as he pulled them down and started rubbing her bare pussy. "Hmm, nice and smooth. Mom would like that." Marco said as he inserted a finger in her pussy feeling around till he reached her hymen. "That's a surprise; you're still a virgin." Marco said as he pulled out and licked his finger. "Good, mom also loves virgins." He said as she got back up and forced her down to her knees. "But let's see how that mouth works." Marco said as she pulled out his cock, shocking Brittany as it rested on her face.

"Open wide." Marco said as Jackie opened Brittany's mouth wide but was only able to take half of it in her mouth, but that didn't stop Marco as he grabbed her head and forced himself deeper in her, feeling the back of her throat. "Come on, Wong, you're not going to impress my mom if you can't take my cock." Marco said as he proceeded to face fuck her hard.

"Marco, I'd slow it down a bit. I think that she might pass out." Jackie said

"Yeah, you're right." Marco agreed as he was about to pull up, but Brittany wrapped her arms around his waist and forced his cock deeper down her throat, surprising Jackie and Marco.

"Damn I knew that she was a slut." Jackie said. She then opened Brittany's legs, Jackie then started licking her pussy.

"Oh, she's so sweet, it's like I'm licking a lollipop." She said as she continued licking. Marco then pulled out of Brittany's mouth, letting her breath.

"So Jackie should we take her back to mom?" He asked.

"Not yet, I want to try something." She said as she took off her shorts and Brittany's skirt off. Jackie then climbed on top of Brittany and kissed her on her lips then down to her neck as she did she started rubbing her pussy, while her other hand snaked around her body and placed a hand on her flat chest. Britney was now moaning loudly, enjoying this sensation.

"It seems she's enjoying it." Marco said as his dick started to twitch. "Patience, my little tool. We'll have our fun soon." Marco said as he watched Jackie furiously fingered Brittany, but making sure that she didn't break her hymen.

"I'm cumming!" Brittany yelled as she she started squirting.

"Ohh she's a squirter, Angie will love this." Jackie said as she got up and puts back on her clothes, Marco then picked her up princesses style and left the locker room and made their way home as they left Brittany had a satisfied smile.

-Diaz Residence-

Marco, carrying Brittany, walked into Angie's room, leaving Brittany on the bed. As he did he handcuffed her to the bed.

"Now wait here for my mother to get here. Until then…" Marco then pulled out two mini vibrators and took off her shirt and taped them to her nipples.

"Have fun," He said, turning the vibrators on to maximum, making Brittney moan in pleasure at having her nipples played with. Marco then left Britney and went downstairs to find Jackie waiting for him. As Marco went to her he sat down on the couch and she pulled down his pants.

"Since you mother will be out for awhile I was thinking we could have some fun till she get back." Jackie said as she went to her knees and started sucking on Marco's cock.

-Meanwhile-

Star and Janna was still at school looking for a "toy" for Angie since, Marco and Jackie got Brittany.

"Who do you think we should kidnap for Angie?" Janna asked

"It's not kidnapping, it's all consensual." Star said. The two then started laughing. That's when they bumped into Sabrina, knocking her back.

"Oh, sorry about that, Sabrina." Star said apologetically.

"It's no problem." The cheerleader replied before going on her way. As the two girls continued on their way, an alarm clock went off inside Star's head and an evil grin came to her face before she turned around.

"Hey Sabrina, wait up!" She called after the brown-haired girl.

"Yeah, Star?" She asked, Janna and Star then smirked as they stared at her.

-Back at the Diaz residence-

Angie walked into her home and found Jackie and Marco on the couch in the middle of sex. She walked up to them and pulled on their ears.

"Now I only gave you permission to play with the toy, not with each other." She scolded.

"Sorry, but we needed to get rid of some of this pent-up frustration." Jackie explained.

"Well I get that, but you need to understand, no sex when i'm not around!" Angie said firmly.

"We know but I think we earned it, we got you Brittany Wong." Marco said.

"Oh really now, then where is she?" Angie asked.

"We got her tied up upstairs on your bed waiting for you." Marco said. Angie then went upstairs and to her room to find Brittany, in the middle of her fourth orgasm.

"Oh and she a squirter too, you two did a very good job." Angie praised. "Alright you two can have a night together, but only after Marco finishes his duties." Angie said as she pulled him into the room by his erect cock. Angie then walked up to Brittany.

"Having fun?" Angie asked her as she rubbed Brittany's pussy with her middle finger. "My you're so wet, I bet you want my son's delicious cum inside you?" She asked as she grabbed the mini vibrator off her nipple with her free hand and started sucking on it while playing with her clit. Brittany couldn't make out a word all she could do was moan. "I'll take that as a yes." Angie then pulled Marco towards her lips and started sucking him, getting him nice and lubed up, Marco then aligned his cock with her pussy. "Make sure you show no mercy for this spoiled child." She said. Marco nodded as she shoved his cock in her pussy, breaking her hymen. Brittany screamed out at the feeling of her virginity being taken. Marco then started humping her at a rapid pace, not even bother to wait for her to get used to his girth.

"Now be careful sweetie, we don't want her 'too' broken." Angie said, Marco then slowed down.

"Faster, k-keep go faster!" She begged, Marco then looked at her to see that her tongue was hanging out and there was a small trail of drool in the corner of her mouth.

"You heard her marco." Angie said with a smirk. Marco then grabbed her legs and pushed them over her head, Marco then towered over her and dropped his hips and started fucking her fast and hard again.

"YES DIAZ, FILL THIS SLUT!" Brittany yelled as Marco destroyed her. While he did that, Angie was touching herself at the sight till she couldn't hold back she got on the bed and sat on Brittany's face.

"You better eat up if you want to breath." She said, Brittany then started licking her pussy.

"Oh wow, your licking skills are amazing." Angie said.

"Must be from rapeing the other cheerleaders, I heard that she always eats out the new cheerleaders." Marco said as he bends over and kisses his mother, Marco then broke the kiss as he started moving faster. "Mom, im cumming!" Marco yelled.

"Go ahead baby, fill that bitch up. Give her my grandchild." Angie said, Marco then gave one last thrust before puncturing her womb and filling it up with his cum, Brittany let's out a loud yell of pleasure into Angie's box making her moan and cum down her throat.

"Oh wow, that was the most fun I ever had breaking in a new 'toy.'" Angie said as she got up and looked down at Brittany, who had a fucked silly look on her face. "Okay, Marco why don't you go have some fun with Jackie, I want to make sure Brittany keeps everything in." She instructed as she pulled out a chastity belt with a opening in the back. Marco then left to have fun with Jackie while Angie puts Brittany in the belt. She then turned her on her face and lifted her ass up.

"Oh Mrs. Wong you have a cute little asshole, I bet you make sure that it's clean out." Angie said she then pulled out some lubrication and poured it on her hole. "I think you'll like this." Angie said as she inserted a finger in her, Brittnay then moaned as she felt the finger go in and out of her.

"More I want more!" She moaned. Angie then chuckled and grabbed her double-ended dildo and shoved it in her pussy it then started twitch as she walked over to her and positioned the other end at her ass and shoved it in slowly making her moan, she then started moving her hips making the cheerleader fall under her complete control.

"More, I want more!" Brittany moaned, Angie then started fucking her faster, she then gave her ass a slap.

"You want more I'll give you more you slut!" Angie said as she spreaded her ass apart and forced herself deeper into her.

After a while Angie was panting as she watched the broke mess that was this spoiled cheerleader.

"Why don't you rest up, I'll be back later tonight." She said as she kissed her cheek. Angie then got dressed in a white undershirt and booty-shorts, she then went downstairs and found Star and Janna holding Sabrina down while Marco pounded into her pussy.

"Marco! Whe just discussed this!" Angie yelled.

"But mom, we're just doing what you want. I'm giving you more grandchildren." He said not stopping his hips.

"Yes, Marco, give me your baby! Knock me up with your hot seed!" Sabrina yelled in pure lust. Angie then sighed.

"Okay, I'm okay with this, but make sure that you inform me next time, you're staining the couch." Angie said as she went to the kitchen to started on dinner as she did she saw the kids fucking.

"I love this." Angie said "But I'm not done yet." She said with a smile


	5. Chapter 5

After Angie had her fun with the spoiled head cheerleader, Brittany, Star and Janna brought back Angie's next toy, Sabrina, but Angie may have found a tough one. Currently, Sabrina was tied up in Angie's bed, blindfolded with a ball gag and a vibrator inside her dripping pussy while Angie watched her struggle.

"I must say those girls sure did bring me a tough one, but I'm sure that you would have broken by now." Angie said as she walked up to her and turned off the vibrator. She then took out the ball gag. "So what do you say? Will you be a mother to my grandchildren?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I'd… sooner... stop shaving my pussy!" She yelled between breaths. Angie then sighed.

"You are tough, but sooner or later I will break you. I just need to find a chink in your armor." Angie said as she poked her anus, Sabrina then tensed up as her finger started to make little circles.

"Oh, I got a new reaction! Maybe I found your weak spot." Angie said as she flips her over to her front and lifts her ass up while spreading her cheeks.

"Oh seeing virgin buttholes always makes me horny. Then again, what doesn't these days?" She asked as she took the tip of her tongue and poked her ass, Sabina then tensed up even more, Angie smiled as she snaked her tongue deeper into her. Sabrina let out a loud moan as she tried to get her away.

"Ahh so this IS your weak spot." She said with mouthful. Angie then took out her tongue and stuck two fingers inside her now lubed butt, twisting and curling her fingers as she pumped them in and out of her.

"Please stop that… ahh!" Sabrina begged but Angie was having too much fun with her.

"Oh that's the first time you begged since we started and I am loving it!" She said as she pulled out.

"But I think I should let you rest for a bit. Surprisingly, I tired myself out. But don't worry, I'll be back." She said as she grabbed her vibrator and shoved it in her ass. "Until then, have fun with that." She said as she puts on a robe and left the room as it began to fill with Sabrina's moans. Angie then went downstairs and found Marco getting a drink.

"Hello Marco, how are you enjoying your girls?" She asked

"It's tiring I barely have enough time to use the bathroom." He said

"Just think, soon I'll be a grandmother and you'll have so many children." She said

"I know, but I really miss spending time with you." Marco said making Angie blush.

"Well then, let me give you a little something." Angie said as she got down onto her knees and took his cock in her mouth and started sucking him off.

"Oh mom, I miss your mouth so much." Marco said as she continued sucking. But of course Marco was still sensitive from the others that he came in a instant, Angie made sure that she swallowed his spunk.

"Sorry, those girls are running me ragged." Marco said, Angie then licked her lips clean.

"It's okay just make sure that you're ready for your next baby mama." Angie said as Marco left back upstairs leaving Angie alone.

"Oh, speaking of babies, I need to check on my babies." She said as she went upstairs to check on them. As she went to the babies room she found them standing in their cribs, Angie pick them up and started breastfeeding them, Angie then began thinking on more sexual torture for Sabrina.

"She's a tough one, I'll give her that, but in order to make her more submissive I need to break her… break… That it!" Angie said she soon finished feeding the children and puts them down in their cribs and went to Marco's room. Inside, Jackie was getting her turn with Marco when she snapped her fingers.

"Alright girls, I need Marco now but don't worry you'll can have some fun with this." She said, tossing a dildo into the room, she then dragged Marco to her room, where Sabrina was still in the same position, nearing the point of passing out. That was until Angie gave her a quick smack on her ass, waking her up.

"Now Marco, I'm going to need you to fuck her in different location." She said as she took out her vibrabator revealing her tight pink asshole. "Look Marco, it's not even gaping, that means she's all ready for you." Angie said as she started rubbing his cock.

"Marco, I swear if you put that in me I'll…" She was then gagged by Angie.

"Don't get me wrong I love hearing my "toy" beg Marco for more, but you have such a sour tone and that's kinda a mood killer." Angie said "Now Marco take her anal cherry." Angie said as she spreads her ass cheeks. Marco then nods and inserted his cock in slowly. Angie then grabbed his hips. "Come on Marco no need to be gentle." Angie said as she forced him deep inside Sabrina. She then yelped as she felt his entire shaft in her.

"Oh that was something, Marco if you would and be as rough as you want." She said Marco then grabbed her ass and started roughly fucking her.

"Mom, it's so tight." Marco said.

"I'm glad you are having fun baby, but what about my little toy?" She asked as she took out the ball gag but only received moans of pleasure.

"Well now I guess she finally broke." Angie said as she puts on her strap on, Marco then pulled out and Angie took his place and started fucking her. But Sabrina started to complain.

"What the matter I thought you didn't like Marco's cock rammed into you." She said. "Plus, only submissive toys get to have Marco's cock." She added.

"But I am." Sabrina said

"You're what?" Angie asked as she started speeding up her hips. Sabrina then mutter something.

"I'm your submissive toy! Now please give me Marco's cock again!" She begged. Angie the smiled and lifted her up leaving her front exposed. Marco then shoved his cock into Sabrina's pussy and the two Diaz's proceeded to fuck both of her holes.

"Mom I can't hold it any more!" Marco moaned as her and Angie sped up, Sabrina rolled her eyes in the back of her head as they viciously broke her. Marco then moaned as he busted his nut in Sabrina, filling her up.

"My my that's a lot my sweet baby maker." She said as she gave him a kiss. "Why don't you take break tonight and I'll take care of the girls tonight." She said.

"Thank mom." Marco said as he left leaving Angie with Sabrina. Angie then laid Sabrina down and pulled her close.

"See? It's so much better to be submissive." She asked as she pulled her close.

"Yes Mrs. Diaz." Sabrina said, Angie then pulled her in.

"Oh sweetie, you can call me 'Ma'am'." She said kissing her head.

"Yes Ma'am" Sabrina said.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few months now since Angie had added the last member to her harem, and was it a good few months. Nothing but pleasure, orgies, and torture for those who disobeyed her orders. Right now, Angie was sitting in her living room as she rubbed her expanded gut. Marco managed to get her pregnant once more so that she wasn't left out. Plus, she thought that her kids could use more siblings and that the baby bump made her look sexy. As she relaxed, she noticed Marco was walking down the steps holding his children.

"Hello Sweetie." She greeted cheerfully.

"I was going to take the kids out for a walk." He said

"Okay, just be back in time for dinner." She said.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in an hour or so." He replied after setting his children in a stroller and going out the front door. As he did, Angie smiled.

"Which gives me plenty of time to set up your little surprise, my sweet sex machine." She said quietly to herself as she got up from her seat on the couch and went upstairs as she entered her bedroom she found her "toys" with expanded bellies and vibrator turned on in their pussies.

"Alright girls, let's review on what happens when you don't clean up after yourselves." She said with a sultry smile.

-One Hour Later-

"Mom, I'm home!" Marco called out as he entered through the front door.

"I'm upstairs." Angie called out, "Drop the kids off in their room and come to mine. I have a surprise for you."

Marco did as he was asked and dropped his son and daughter off in their cribs before going over to his mother's room and knocked.

"Come in, dear." She called out before Marco opened the door and, to his surprise, found all the girls lined up in a straight line on the bed sitting doggy style with their pussies bared.

"Don't be rude, girls. What do you say to Marco?" Angie asked, who was now dressed in black lacey underwear that really showed off her baby bump.

"Welcome home, Marco! Please come and fuck our tight slutty pussies!" They all said in unison, looks of anticipation on all their faces.

"Well isn't this a welcome." He said as he lets his pants drop. "Oh so many choices." He said

"Oh please pick me." Janna begged as she wigggled her ass in the air.

"On no you've been first the last two times, it's my turn." Jackie complained.

"Hmm, what am I in the mood for?" Marco wondered out loud as he moved between the girls, "Am I in the mood for something sweet?" He asked, bending over and giving Star's pussy a hard lick, making the blonde girl moan, "Or am I in the mood for something spicy?" He asked, going over and giving Janna's pussy a long lick that nearly drove the girl crazy.

"Or am I in the mood for something more exotic?" He asked, going over to Britney and burying his face in her pussy and licking at her stiff clit, making her moan loudly. "Or something more local?" He said as he licked Jackie's pussy. "So many choices." He said as he walked back and forth, while dragging a finger across their pussies, teasing the girls. "What do you think mom? Who has been the most well behaved today?" Marco asked. The girls then had a worried look as they looked at their mistress.

"Let's see, Star has been the most behaved, but i'm still a bit ticked off of her sleeping with your father so I think she should be the very last." Angie said Star then whined. "Janna has been improving, but sneaking around to fuck you is just grounds for the chastity belt, but she has been good with the kids recently so I guess she can go second.

"Yes." Janna whispered.

"Well what about Jackie?" Marco asked

"Well… Jackie has been a good girl, but she still has more to learn, so I guess she can go first." Angie said

"Yay!" Jackie said

"And I think that you should choose the rest." She said as she kissed her son's cheek.

"Thanks mom." Marco said as he gave her a quick peck. He then went up to Jackie, grabbed her ass and rammed his cock into her and started fucking her, her moans filled the girl's ears making them jealous and horny.

"Oh god Marco that feels amazing, I love your cock!" She moaned as Marco thrusted his hips in and out of his baby momma.

"That's right, babe, you love my Latino meat stick." Marco said as he stops confusing her. "Time for you to do a little work." He said Jackie then nods and started moving her hips getting him nice and deep.

"Man I hope this pussy isn't ruin, I don't want that baby just shooting out of there." Marco joked.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that it's tight for you." She said. Marco then gritted his teeth and shot his cum into her as he pulled Jackie placed a hand over her pussy, holding the cum in.

"Now what do you say Jackie." Angie said

"Thank you for the cum, daddy." Jackie said as she left the row, Marco then went to Janna, but Janna then grabbed his cock and directed it to her anus.

"You know I like it here." She said. Marco smiled as he took the plunge, he noticed that Janna was gripping tightly, making it hard for him to move, but he didn't stop.

"Thats right, this ass is mine. Isn't that right Janna?" Marco yelled

"Yes my ass is yours! My body is yours and only yours!" She yelled as she tighten her ass more.

"Damn it Janna, you're going to make me cum!" Marco said as he started fucking faster.

"Yes cum in this whore!" Janna yelled as he thrusted his hips in her deep in her filling her up, Janna yelled in euphoria as she felt cum fill her to the brim. Marco wanted to pull out, but Janna kept him in place.

"Janna, let Marco go and give the other girls have a go." Angie ordered, causing the girl to let her lover go before she moved off the bed.

"Thank you for the cum daddy." Janna said.

"Marco is it my turn now?" Brittany asked

"Alright, Brittany." Marco said as he grabbed her arms and rammed his cock in her pussy and started fucking her like crazy and Brittany was enjoying every bit of it.

"Oh god, yes! Fuck me! Fuck me and paint my insides with your cum again!" She moaned.

"Sure thing, my little cock sleeve." Marco said as she gave her little ass a smack.

"Yes, oh god yes, fill me with your baby batter ." Brittany moaned. Marco then grunted as he felt his limit coming.

"Get ready… here it comes!" Marco yelled as he came inside her. Marco then pulled out and Britney covered her pussy.

"Thank you for the cum, daddy." Britney said before rolling off the bed, leaving only Sabrina and Star.

"Please just fuck me already, Marco! I need you now!" Star whined, shaking her booty in the air, trying to entice him.

"Sorry, Star, but you know the rules. Mom's word is final." He said as he positioned himself at Sabrina's entrance.

"Please go slow, I'm a little sore from last night." Sabrina said

"You got it Sabrina." Marco said as he kissed her cheek. Marco then started moving his hips, giving her a nice and slow fucking.

"Ooooh!" Sabrina moaned in pleasure. Star was now getting more antsy.

"What's the matter, Star? You want your time with my breeding bull?" Angie asked with a sly smile as she walked up to her.

"Yes, I ache for his cock." Star whined. She then felt two fingers enter her pussy, causing her to jump then moan.

"Yes, I can tell." Angie said,

"But you know all this started because you fucked my husband. Oops, I mean ex-husband. Plus, you should be grateful that I let you have my grandchildren." She said as she started fisting Star.

"I am! I am grateful and I'm sorry I fucked Mr. Diaz! Please let me fuck my baby daddy next!" She moaned

"Sorry Star, but I said you had to get fucked last," Angie said, taking her hand out of Star's pussy.

"But Sabrina's second to last! Which means I'm next!" Star tried to reason, completely confused.

"Check again, dear," Angie said as they heard both Marco and Sabrina moan in orgasm, "There's still one other girl he's yet to fuck."

"Who?" Star asked. Angie then got down on the bed in the doggy position before lowering her now wet black panties.

"Come on, Marco, show Star here what a good mother fucker you are." She said with a wide grin.

"You got it mom." Marco said as he started to go to town, his sweating body oiled up Angie's ass so that a loud slapping sound could be heard every time their hips made contact, followed by a loud moan of pleasure from Angie.

"That's right, baby. Fuck this milf! Harder! HARDER!" She yelled as Marco increased his speed.

"Mom, you feel amazing, and so tight! It's hard to believe you've had two kids and are about to have a third." Marco said, Angie then tightened herself up, spun around, and wrapped an arm around Marco's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Mom, I'm cumming again!" He said as he latched onto her breast and started sucking, drawing breast milk.

"Oh god, Marco, if you do that then I'll cum first." She said. As Star watched her baby daddy she started to stimulate herself waiting for her turn.

"Marco!"

"MOM!" The two then climaxed, Angie could feel every shot of his cum fill her up.

"That's my breeding bull, fill me up just like that." She said

"I love you so much mom." Marco said

"Think you can still keep going?" Angie asked

"No I think I tired myself out with you, mom." Marco said

"WHAT!" Star said

"You heard him Star, let him rest for a bit then you'll have your turn." Angie said as she looked at her with a smug face, like she knew this would happened. The girls then snuggled up into the bed.

"Oh and mom before I forgot, wasn't today you and dad's wedding anniversary?" Marco ased

"You know what, you're right. But today, let's make it our anniversary."

"I'd like that very much." Marco said. The two then kissed before falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Ahh, I love my little Harem." Angie said.


End file.
